The present invention generally relates to an operator controlled signal output device. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a device having variable feel and hold feedback, automatic calibration, and learnable performance optimization.
Some prior art devices are able to provide variable feel such as the “Operator Controlled Electrical Output Signal Devices” shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,682. However, a drawback with current devices is that the electromagnetic hold is created with a small moment arm. This requires large electric coils, which take up space, cost and heat. On the other hand, if the coils are kept small, then the hold force is too low.
Additionally, sometimes an external bump of the vehicle being controlled may cause the position to move towards hold. This may not be desired by the operator.
To address this concern the current field of technology adds notches into the coil face. This may create clicking feedback to the operator that is not smooth and may not be desired.
Also the current field uses force sensing resistors, but they are configured on torsional springs. This configuration is based on a single pre-loaded spring. This means that the force feedback to the operator does not have the typical free play, dead band and start of spring force ranges that are typical with pilot input devices. This torsional spring is different than most current pilot control input devices. This means that there is no part in common with current pilot control joysticks, which is undesirable for ease of training operators and intuitive understanding of the controls. Also the torsional spring may not completely align with the force sensing resistor which may cause stress that reduces the sensor life below a desired level. Alternatively, the prior art may use force sensing but not have multiple springs to create sometimes desired operation force feedback. The prior art may also use a pilot control which may have the desired operation force feedback but this requires pilot supply and tank lines that take up cab space and add system cost.
Some electronic output devices use buttons to trigger functions such as implement float. However, this may cause inadvertent implement sudden drop motions as compared to pilot controls that have detent forewarning bumpers.
Other electrical output devices use other types of sensors, such as Hall effect or other types of position sensors. These electrical output devices are not able to auto calibrate for improved accuracy. They also are hard to configure redundant sensing for application that require a secondary sensing system.
Additionally, these input devices do not offer variable feel feedback nor lever position optimization and learnable feedback to the operator.